jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:The Battle of Endor
könnte mal jemand einen Lösch antrag stellen das hier ist totaler sch... :Ist erledigt, der Artikel wurde erst vor wenigen Minuten so hochgeladen, und ganz so schnell sind wir halt doch nicht, alle Änderungen zu prüfen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich find den artikel immer noch grauselig, zumal irgendwelche ganz komischen Quellen angegeben wurden (zumal wenn es wirklich ein spiel ist, keine quellen braucht). In dieser form ist der Artikel auch kaum zu gebrauchen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:23, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bin gerade dabei, den Artikel neu zu schreiben (UC-Rausnehmen gehört sich eigentlich nicht). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:26, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Tja, JETZT ists ein Artikel. Saubere Notoperation... Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 18:21, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lauftext Der Lauftext ist zu plakativ und zerstört dadurch das Bild des Artikels. Die Vorlage ist hier zu aufdringlich. Würde eine dezentere Formatierung vorschlagen.--Anakin Skywalker 22:21, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Irgendwie schon wahr, vieleicht kann man es recht gleich unter die Infobox packen oder halt ganz rausnehmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:44, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::So sieht der Artikel schon extrem leserfreundlicher aus, zumal der Lauftext nicht wirklich Informationen lieferte. Man kann ihn getrost weglassen, finde ich.--Anakin Skywalker 01:06, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Cheat Im Readme des Spiels steht, man kann einen Cheat einsetzen, mit dem man huntert Leben kriegt, wenn man die Macht gegen die TIEs am Anfang einsetzt - was heißt das??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Gortos (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:26, 31. Mai 2008) :Du musst einfach mitten in die TIEs fliegen und warten bis du abgeschossen wirst, oder mit einem TIE zusammenstößt. Du darfst auf keinen Fall schießen, sonst geht es nicht.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 14:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Ich komme immer so weit, dass ich alle drei Sternenzerstörer vernichte (also Stage 5), aber dann explodiert immer die Home One. Kann mit jemand sagen, wie ich das vermeiden kann? Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 13:58, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Du musst einfach Übung haben, alle TIE-Jäger rasend schnell zu zerstören und im letzten Stage das Kommandoschiff schnell zerstören. Mein Tipp: Torpedos sind gut für die Energieregulatoren geeignet. Juno 14:08, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Danke – Andro | ''Empfang'' 14:18, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Eben hätte ich's fast geschafft, aber in letzter Sekunde kommt Admiral Ackbar "We have no chance...". Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 14:47, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Das passiert mir auch häufig. Viel Glück! Juno 15:41, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Du musst dir angewöhnen, wenn die zwei SDs kommen, immer den SD direkt vor der Home One zuerst zu vernichten, sonst wird sie zu schwer beschädigt. Und ansonsten: Drauf auf die TIEs. PS: Ich halte es für die beste Taktik, erst in jeden Energy Pod einen Torpedo zu feuern, die sind dann beide bei 96%. Dann in jeden einen Viererschuss - beide hinüber. Und dann zwei Torpedos in den SD selbst. Dann hast du am Ende genug Torpedos, um die Executor zu zerbomben. Admiral Gortos 15:45, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Für die beiden Energiegeneratoren am Kommandoschiff opfer ich ein Leben. --Juno 20:21, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage 2 Manchmal fliegt eine Corellianische Korvette zum Todesstern. Manchmal kommt auch die Nebulon-B-Fregatte mit. Warum? --Juno 15:46, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage 3 -- Executor Im letzten Kampf gegen die Executor, bin ich mehrmals, nachdem ich die zwei Schildgeneratoren zerstört habe, in die Kommandozentrale hineingeflogen, ohne dass das Schiff einen Schaden nahm. Wie muss man genau die Executor ausschalten? Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 22:23, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wie beim Sternzerstörer: Schiess einfach drauf. Torpedos klappen auch gut. Aber bleib am besten bei den Triebwerken damit er dich nicht abschießen kann. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 07:17, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe aber auch gehört, dass man in die Kommandobrücke hineinfliegen kann und die Executor genau wie in Episode VI ausschalten kann ... – Andro | ''Empfang'' 12:31, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wo hast Du das gehört? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 20:26, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Im Readme des Spiels steht folgendes: You destroy ''Executor in stage 6 (you have 2 ways to destroy it, shoot it until the damage level reaches 100% or, like in the movie, crash your x-wing into the control bridge, but wait until it has no energy towers and a damage level higher than 50%)'' Jetzt habe ich auch die Antwort auf meine Frage^^. Manchmal muss man halt nochmal genauer nachlesen^^ – Andro | ''Empfang'' 20:48, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST)